La Guerra de Kanto
by GabitooXV
Summary: El mundo Pokémon no siempre ha sido un mundo pacifico, han habido guerras, y han muerto cientos y miles de personas y pokémon, los pokémon eléctricos me salvaron la vida durante la guerra, a ellos les debo poder estar aquí y ser un líder de gimnasio.


_Este es mi primer fanfic, lo hice inspirándome en la teoría de la guerra de Kanto, mi método de redacción es bastante simple, la historia está en primera persona y no uso los guiones para los diálogos, en lugar de eso los diálogos los encierro entre comillas ("..."), y los pensamientos y narraciones van en texto normal._

_¡Sin más preámbulos a la historia!_

* * *

_Introducción_

El mundo pokémon no siempre ha sido un mundo pacifico, han habido guerras, y han muerto cientos y miles de personas y pokémon, los pokémon eléctricos me salvaron la vida durante la guerra, a ellos les debo poder estar aquí y ser un líder de gimnasio.

Aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, aunque ya pasaron 10 años desde entonces, yo era un cabo en el ejército de Kanto, y participé en la guerra llamada "La guerra de las rocas evolutivas". Esto debido a que 6 meses antes de que se iniciara la guerra un científico llamado Blaine junto con su colega llamado Fuji, descubrieron unas misteriosas rocas que parecían de cristal y tenían un símbolo elemental en su interior, este descubrimiento fue realizado durante una investigación en unas ruinas de una antigua civilización que se encontraban al lado de un cráter de meteorito.

Esto era algo muy extraño ya que no era normal encontrarse una piedra que sea transparente y tengan una forma de un rayo, una flama o una gota de agua en su interior en la naturaleza, lo más extraño es que cada piedra era diferente a la anterior, lo que sería normal tratándose de una roca, pero los símbolos elementales parecían que tenían que estar estrictamente en el centro de la roca, estas rocas eran tan duras como el diamante, incluso más, son consideras indestructibles, por lo cual nunca se han podido abrir para revisar de que están hechos estos misteriosos símbolos, pero lo más extraño estaba aún por venir.

Un mes después del descubrimiento de estas rocas el Growlithe de Blaine jugueteaba en su laboratorio y en una de sus marometas golpeo una mesa que tenía encima una "Piedra Fuego" como había bautizado Blaine a las piedras rojas que traían una flama en su interior, y esta cayo en la cabeza del pequeño Growlithe, Blaine ni se había inmutado en que el Growlithe había tirado algo, ya que era muy común que esto suceda, pero un gruñido y una destellante luz hicieron que Blaine dejara a un lado su investigación y volteara hacia donde se encontraba su querido pokémon, mucha fue su sorpresa al ver que este estaba brillando y aumentando de tamaño, un acontecimiento muy común al evolucionar un pokémon, sin embargo Growlithe era un pokémon que hasta en ese momento no tenía una evolución conocida.

Al dar a conocer su nuevo descubrimiento sucedió algo que no estaba previsto, el descubrimiento de que las rocas elementales (como se le conocían anteriormente) tuvieran un efecto evolutivo en los pokémon causó controversia en las naciones y no era para menos, ya que al ver como un pequeño Growlithe evolucionaba en un pokémon tan poderoso (Tiempo después nombrado Arcanine) las naciones que antes eran aliadas empezaron a temer que nuestra nación utilizara esas piedras para crear pokémon para fines bélicos o las comerciara a altísimos precios creando una ventaja propia en la economía a nivel mundial.

Las naciones vecinas pidieron unos ejemplares de estas rocas a Blaine, sin embargo este se negó a entregarlas, Blaine no tenía malas intenciones, solo quería poder investigar un poco más esas rocas para averiguar si podrían tener algún efecto perjudicial para los humanos, si entregaba esas rocas y alguien salía dañado por eso, Blaine no se lo podría perdonar, él pensaba que si alguien salía dañado no debería ser nadie más que él mismo.

Sin embargo las naciones vecinas no tomaron bien este acto de bondad de Blaine, ellos lo vieron como un acto egoísta y pensaron que seguramente queríamos tomar el monopolio de las piedras evolutivas por lo tanto ellos hicieron el primer movimiento, el primer ataque, ellos iniciaron la guerra.

Capitulo 1 "El Entrenamiento"

Era una tranquila tarde en Fuchsia city, me encontraba en la base militar, estaba regresando a los apartamentos para los soldados y me acompañaba mi primer pokémon y mejor amigo Eevee, acababa de terminar mi entrenamiento con el sargento Ace, el sargento Ace es un tipo muy rudo y sus entrenamientos siempre son muy pesados pero son los más efectivos porque nos obliga a entrenarnos mano a mano con sus pokémon, nos obliga a tratar de igualar la velocidad de su Scyther al dar 100 vueltas a una pista de 100 metros sin descanso, a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con su Machoke, aunque su machoke ovbiamente se limita ya que de un solo golpe podria matar a cualquiera de nosotros aveces se le pasa la mano y le rompe uno o dos huesos a su oponente( tengo suerte de que no me haya pasado eso a mi), o a escalar un muro de 30 metros con una cuerda mientras su pidgeot nos arroja una ventisca, sí, sin duda es el sargento más rudo que conozco, su lema es "Para ser unos seres humanos superiores tenemos que entrenar con algo superior a los seres humanos" y yo creo que tiene razón, porque desde que entreno con el me he vuelto mucho más fuerte, sin embargo sigo siendo uno de los más debiles de su escuadrón, pero no me preocupo, porque a mis recién 20 años cumplidos también soy de los más jóvenes.

Estoy apunto de entrar a mi bloque de departamentos cuando escucho la voz del Sargento.

"CABO SURGE!"

Al escuchar su voz mi amigo Eevee se escondió detras de mi porque el Sargento lo aterraba, aunque no lo culpo, el sargento venia volando en la espala de su Pidgeot y cuando estába cerca se lanzó y cayó de pie justo enfrente de mí, parece que nunca puede esperar a que su Pidgeot aterrice para bajarse como la gente normal.

"Señor, Si Señor, Se le ofrece algo Sargento Ace?"

"ESTUVISTE PATETICO EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE HOY CABO SURGE"

La forma de hablar del sargento Ace es a gritos, eso te pone nerviso y más cuando te esta 'Hablando' de frente, el sargento Ace es un hombre de casi 2 metros de altura, muy musculoso, barbilla cuadrada y una enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su cara diagonalmente pasando por su ojo derecho a su mejilla izquierda, es de ese tipo de personas que aunque no usen uniforme sabes que es un militar.

"Lo siento mucho sargento, no se que es lo que me pasa"

"SABES QUE ES LO QUE TE HACE FALTA CHICO?, TE HACE FALTA FUERZA!"

Ya me habia repetido esa frase cientos de veces, no entiendo porque los sargentos disfrutan al humillar soldados de menor rango.

"HASTA QUE NO TENGAS LA SUFICIENTE FUERZA NO LOGRARÁS ROMPER MI MARCA DE TIEMPO EN LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS, BUENO, POR LO MENOS HAS MEJORADO BASTANTE DESDE QUE LLEGASTE A MI ESCUADRÓN, CUANDO LLEGASTE NO PODIAS NI SUBIR 5 METROS EN LA CUERDA, NO PODIAS NI COMPLETAR 10 VUELTAS A LA PISTA Y MI MACHOKE TE DERRIBABA DE UN SOLO GOLPE, SI QUE ERAS UN ENCLENQUE!"

"Segiré esforzandome para poder algún dia romper su marca señor"

"EEEEH? ¿QUE DICES MOCOSO? DICES QUE PUEDES ROMPER MI MARCA?, ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR!, BUENO, TODOS TIENEN DERECHO A SOÑAR JAJAJAJAJA"

¿pues en que quedamos?, ¿quiere que rompa su marca o no?

"Tiene razón señor, pido disculpas"

"PERO EL QUE SI NO HA MEJORADO ES EL CABO WAKE, NO HA PODIDO COMPLETAR CON ÉXITO NINGUNO DE LOS EJERCICIOS DE HOY, DEMONIOS QUE EL SI ES UN ENCLENQUE"

"Trataré de apoyar en lo que pueda a mi camarada, Sargento"

En ese momento mi Eevee se asoma un poco para ver al sargento

"BUENO,QUE ASÍ SEA, Y … QUE RAYOS ES ESO?"

Demonios, vió a mi Eevee, era lo ultimo que quería que pasara,ahora seguramente dirá que soy debil por que uso pokémon debiles o algo por el estilo, bueno ahora que lo habia visto no había forma de ocultarlo, así que se lo mostré.

"Este es mi primer Pokémon Señor, es un Eevee"

En ese momento mi Eevee sale de su escondite y se sienta a mi derecha.

"Sé que es un pokémon debil,pero mi madre me regaló este Eevee recién nacido en mi décimo cumpleaños, y ahora es mi mejor amigo"

"…y que tiene que sea un pokémon débil?, ¿ves a este Pidgeot?, No era más que un debil Pidgey cuando lo capturé hace más de 25 años, y míralo ahora, es un majestuoso Pidgeot, ¡Es el Pidgeot mas rápido de todo Kanto!"

Decía el sargento Ace mientras acariciaba el ala derecha de su enorme Pidgeot, estaba sorprendido, era la pimera vez que escuchaba al sargento hablar de una forma tan tranquila, se ve que ha pasado por mucho con su Pidgeot.

"Sin duda alguna sargento, pero a diferencia de su Pidgey, mi Eevee no tiene ninguna evolución, y es de tipo normal, así que no tiene muchos ataque especiales"

Le respondí al sargento con cierto tono de resignación.

"Eso es lo de menos muchacho, cuando digo que los pokemon son seres superiores a nosotros, me refiero en todo sentido, por ejemplo, nosotros somos soldados y ¿sabes cual es nuestro objetivo?"

Vaya, el Sargento es mucho más razonable de lo que creía, debe admirar mucho a los pokemon…

"Defender a nuestra nación en caso de cualquier ataque rebelde o de una nación enemiga y salvaguardar a los civiles en caso de cualquier desastre natural o por conflictos bélicos"

"Exactamente cabo, nosotros como humanos tendemos a crear conflictos con nuestros similares por causas absurdas y llevamos la guerra en la sangre, sin embargo este no es el caso de los pokémon, aunque los salvajes puedan parecer aterradores, ellos nunca causarían una guerra de tal magnitud como nosotros por cualquier motivo, los pokemon son criaturas pacificas a pesar que muchos de ellos tengan poderes que sobrepasan nuestra imaginación, sí, es cierto, se tienen registros de pokemon que se han utilizado para robos, secuestros y asesinatos, y tampoco es un secreto que los pokemon se han utilizado para la guerra, pero estos casos son solo por que los pokemon obedecen incondicionalmente a los humanos, los pokemon no son criaturas malas, los malos somos nosotros los humanos"

Pude sonar terrible, pero todo lo que ha dicho el sargento es verdad, recientemente se ha confirmado que el crimen organizado ha estado utilizando pokemon para llevar a cabo sus actos malvados, y los pokémon han sido utilizados previamente en guerras, es por esta razón que las distintas naciones se niegan a compartir las especies de pokemon que habitan en su región, para que tengan 'armas' propias y tengan ventaja con estas por si llegan a entrar en conflicto con alguna otra nación, vaya, en que mundo tan retorcido estamos.

"Ciertamente Sargento, siempre he creído que los pokémon comprenden más que nosotros el verdadero valor de la vida y es por eso que puedan ser tan buenos amigos nuestros a pesar de ser mucho más fuertes que nosotros"

El sargento mostró una leve sonrisa de aprobación y empezó a abordar a su pidgeot nuevamente.

"Que bueno que lo entiendas soldado, AHORA REGRESE A SUS LABORES, Y MAS VALE QUE DESCANSE BIEN POR QUE MAÑANA TENDREMOS UN ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL MWAHAHAHAHA"

¿Qué tendrá planeado el sargento para mañana?, Es una persona completamente impredecible. Sin Pensar mucho en el tema me dirijo a mi habitación, cada habitación la comparten 2 soldados y mi compañero es el cabo Wake, en el entrenamiento de hoy se había retirado temprano por que el Pidgeot lo derribó mientras intentaba escalar el muro, lo bueno es que solo había subido 5 metros si no hubiera sido una caída fatal.

El cabo Black Wake es una persona delgada, cabello un poco largo para un soldado y negro y usaba lentes, algo mayor que yo por 3 años sin embargo como mencionó anteriormente el sargento, es algo débil, pero su falta de fortaleza lo compensa con su inteligencia, el es el favorito para ser líder en las prácticas de guerra terrestres dado que siempre piensa en las mejores estrategias, resuelve problemas matemáticos más rápido que cualquiera del escuadrón y conoce muy bien la fortalezas y debilidades de todos los pokémon de la región de Kanto, igualmente sabia de cosas de ataques, ataques especiales y cosas así, con esa inteligencia no tengo idea de porqué no optó por ser un profesor pokémon en vez de meterse al ejército.

Al fín legué a mi habitación, las habitaciones de los soldados son diminutas, casi no habría espacio para pisar el suelo si se usaran 2 camas comunes así que se usa una litera, una litera y un mueble de 4 cajones es lo único que teníamos permitido tener en estas diminutas habitaciones con una sola ventana.

No hacia falta se adivino para saber que en este momento el ha de estar tirado medio muerto en su cama, abro la puerta para comprobar mis sospechas y es exactamente como predije, estaba tirado boca abajo con el brazo izquierdo cayendo de la cama y con su Pikachu acurrucado durmiendo en su espalda.

"Oye, Black, Amigo, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy muerto Surge…"

Vaya, así que no esta medio muerto, esta completamente muerto…

"…me duele todo el cuerpo y más mi pie izquierdo, al parecer me torcí el tobillo en que me caí"

Me lo suponía, esa caida no se vio nada bien,lo bueno que tengo algo de crema anti inflamatoria en mi cajón.

"Ten amigo, úsala, ahora la necesitas más que yo"

Le digo mientras le ofrezco el frasco de la crema anti inflamatoria.

"Muchas gracias Surge, te debo una"

Me dice mientras se incorpora lentamente

"No te preocupes, pero úsala y descansa bien por que el sargento dijo que mañana tendremos un entrenamiento especial"

"Oh, por favor, no otra vez, la ultima vez tuvimos que hacer un triatlon, corrimos desde el centro de Fucshia City hasta el camino de bicis, subimos por el camino de bicis en sentido contrario al que se debería y una vez que llegamos al final, nos tiramos al agua y regresamos hasta Fucshia City nadando"

"No se de que te quejas, apenas nadaste 10 metros y te desmayaste, Tuviste suerte que el Lapras del cuerpo médico te sacara antes de que te ahogaras"

"Ese es el punto, pude haber muerto, si no te hubieras dado cuenta y avisado al cuerpo médico ahora no estaría aquí"

"Hahaha, no te preocupes Black, ¿para que están los amigos?"

"Hahahaha tienes razón"

"Hahahaha"

Y ahí estábamos…, 2 buenos amigos riendo alegremente sin tener la mas mínima idea de que es lo que estaba por venir

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, a pesar de que me gusta mucho la lectura soy un escritor novato, así que me gustaría que me dejen reviews para que me digan que les pareció y en que aspectos debo mejorar, también usé los nombres de las ciudades en inglés ya que al ser de latinoamerica, todos los juegos de pokemon llegan solamente en inglés y ya me acostumbré, pero si se les hace más fácil o más cómodo coméntenmelo para que empiece a usar los nombres en español. __¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!._


End file.
